Un Calido beso
by LinkJS
Summary: Una historia de RitzXShara. "Ritz, sabes que puedes confiar en mí" me susurro. "B-bueno, si... Lo sé." Respondí. "Pero... Si regreso al mundo real... ¿Qué les pasara a todos ustedes?" Le pregunte. ¿Qué pasaría con los demás miembros de mi Clan? ¿Qué les pasara a mis amigas Vieras? "Seguro despertaría en mi habitación como si nada pero... ¿Y tú, Shara?" (Traducción de 'Warm Kiss')


**Sumario:** Una historia de RitzXShara. "Ritz, sabes que puedes confiar en mí" me susurro. "B-bueno, si... Lo sé." Respondí. "Pero... Si regreso al mundo real... ¿Qué les pasara a todos ustedes?" Le pregunte. ¿Qué pasaría con los demás miembros de mi Clan? ¿Qué les pasara a mis amigas Vieras? "Seguro despertaría en mi habitación como si nada pero... ¿Y tú, Shara?" (Traducción de 'Warm Kiss')" (Traducción de la historia de TriMinakami.)

* * *

 **Nota: Esta historia NO es mía, es del usuario TriMinakami que me ha dado su permiso para traducir y subir esta historia. Les invito a leer también la historia original llamada 'Warm Kiss'**

* * *

 **Un cálido beso.**

* * *

"Cabello blanco..."Susurre mientras mis dedos rozaban mis rojos cabellos" El cabello blanco es especial para las Vieras, ¿Eh?" Eso fue lo que mi amiga me dijo. Mi cabello es blanco en el mundo real. Aunque no me gusta, mi madre siempre se veía muy triste cada vez que lo teñía de rojo para evitarme las burlas de mis compañeros. Pero esa preocupación ya no está, aquí no tengo que preocuparme por eso. Mi amiga me dijo que el cabello blanco es... especial. Tal vez lo tenga blanco cuando regrese al mundo real. No estoy segura como le estará yendo a Marche con sus asuntos, pero este mundo mágico... Terminará muy pronto. ¿No?

"Asi es, Ritz". Shara, mi compañera y amiga asintió mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Ambas mirábamos al cielo, disfrutando de la brisa como si fuera la primera vez. "El cabello blanco es una bendición entre las Vieras. Por eso eres especial."

Sonreí. "Tu también lo eres" Le señale su cabello que también era blanco.

Por primera vez, Shara se rio. "Si, también lo soy."

Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, no sé cuándo desaparecerá este mundo de fantasía. Tampoco sé cuánto tiempo le llevara Marche vencer a la mente maestra detrás de todo esto, probablemente sea la madre supuestamente muerta de Mewt. Yo hice todo lo que pude para detenerlo, luche contra él y perdí, ya no puedo hacer nada, prometí no entrometerme más.

Siendo sincera, me gustaría quedarme en este mundo. Pero ya sé que Marche cuando se le mete algo a la cabeza, es imposible sacarle la idea.

 _Necesito aceptar mi destino._

Shara miro mi rostro con preocupación. "¿Te molesta algo, Ritz?" Ella me pregunto.

Vuelvo a la realidad y rápidamente la mire. "¿Eh? Oh, eh, no es nada... No es nada." Mentí.

Ella suspiro y me abrazo, haciendo que me sonrojara un poco. Usualmente veía a Shara solo como mi mejor amiga pero cada vez que se acerca tanto no puedo evitar sonrojarme. "Ritz, sabes que puedes confiar en mí." Me susurro mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello, ella está sentada a mi lado inclinada hacia mí.

"B-bueno, si... Lo sé." Respondí. Ella iba a volver a hablar pero la detuve y correspondí a su abrazo, inclinándome hacia ella. "Pero... Si regreso al mundo real..." Comencé. Ella me miro. "... ¿Qué les pasara a todos ustedes?" Le pregunte. Tenía esos pensamientos desde que Marche me había derrotado. ¿Que pasaría con los demás miembros de mi Clan? ¿Qué les pasara a mis amigas Vieras? ¿Que pasara con... ella? "Probablemente despertaría en mi habitación como si nada hubiera pasado... Pero ¿Y tú, Shara?" Le pregunte.

"¿Yo?" Ella me devolvió la pregunta. Se froto la barbilla y sonrió. "Yo no soy parte de tu mundo, entonces... Es probable que desaparezca."

"¿Qué pasaría si...?"Comencé a hablar." ¿Qué pasaría si no quiero que desaparezcas...?"

Ella me miro, algo sorprendida por lo que dije. "¿Ritz?"

"Quiero decir... No quiero que nadie aquí desaparezca... Son mis camaradas... Especialmente tú, Shara". Yo la abrace. "Eres mi mejor amiga en este mundo, ya sabes... No quiero separarme de ti..." Ella me devolvió el abrazo. "¿S-Shara?" Que extraño. Yo la abrace, pero cuando ella me abraza siempre me pongo nerviosa. Tonterías mías.

Shara se rio entre dientes. "Tú también eres mi mejor amiga, Ritz." La viera me miro directamente a la cara. "Para ser sincera, Ritz... Creo que me gustas."

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. "¿G-Gustar? Como... amiga, ¿Verdad?"

Pregunte un poco dudosa.

La viera entonces, para mi sorpresa, puso sus labios sobre los míos.

 _Me estaba besando, era un cálido beso._

 _Sus labios eran suaves como malvaviscos._

 _Y dulces como un caramelo._

Le mire algo sorprendida, ella tenía sus ojos cerrados. Se separó de mi suevamente y se rio. "No. Creo que te amo."

"... Esto..." Comencé a hablar, y Shara puso una expresión preocupada. "Fue mi primer beso..."

Ella frunció el ceño. "¿No te ha gustado?"

"Si, pero" Gruñí. "¡Yo quería dar mi primer beso!" la mire con una expresión ilegible, ella simplemente se rio. Yo la mire confundida. ¿Qué es lo que le daba tanta risa? De repente ella me agarro por la cintura y me acerco a ella, haciendo que me pusiera tan roja como mi cabello. "¿S-Shara?" Pregunte. Ella me ignoro y me abrazo, luego nos empujó hacia el suelo cubierto de hierba.

"Te amo, Ritz. De verdad" Shara me susurro en el odio.

Me sonroje, pero esta vez sonreí. "Yo... También te amo, Shara." Le respondí con confianza.

Nos miramos a los ojos, inmediatamente acerque que mis labios a los de ella otra vez.

 _Hace calor._


End file.
